Memories
by Janetmaca
Summary: Luke proposes to Lorelai in December of 2005. This is May of 2006, and is from the Point of View from three people. Completed.
1. December 2005

**Summary:** Luke proposes to Lorelai. From Luke's perspective.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GG or anything GG related.

**A/N:** This is set in December 2005. This fic is a gift to Alia, Merry Christmas.

"Taylor. No. Absolutely not. And while I'm at it, not only am I not putting the flyer for the Winter Wonderland festival up, I'm going to insist that you take your ridiculous Christmas decorations down."

"Luke you really should get more involved with the community. Just this once, put it up."

"No." I stand behind the counter of the near empty diner and cross my arms vehemently. Taylor looks pissed but there are other places that are willing to place these posters on their walls and in their windows. "Taylor, are you going to do something about your Christmas decorations?"  
While he is looking me over, I can see the wheels in his head turning. "Only if you put this up," he speaks as he waves the cause of our present argument in my face.

"Fine, keep the decorations up." I notice Kirk, Andrew and that troubadour guy looking in our direction. "What?" I snap at the three of them and head into the back to start unpacking the newest shipment. A few minutes later, I hear Lorelai's footsteps fall behind me.

"Hey."

"Hey." We both greet each other quietly, and even though I've yet to turn around, I can hear in her voice that she's happy but sad. I turn around and kiss her on her cheek,

"What are you doing in here?"

"Can't a woman visit her boyfriend?"

"Not when it involves going into an area restricted to those who are on the insurance. I told you before you shouldn't be in here."

"Oh." She sounds even worse off now.

"What's wrong?"

"Aside from you kicking me out of here?"

"Yeah."

"Rory's staying at Yale tonight. She's writing an article that'll be published in January in the Yale newspaper and yet she's got to walk on it _now_. This sucks."

"Yeah, but she'll be home tomorrow right? At least then she won't be thinking about the article so much."

"True…who knew Luke Danes is an optimist? I learn new things about you every day."

I laugh. "I am not an optimist. I'm just telling you what I think."

"It's okay. Your secret's safe with me."

"Keep dreaming."

"Do you think Rory will be showing up to dinner tomorrow? Ever since my parents got back together, their primary goal in life is to drive me insane." She hugs me and buries her face into my shirt

_I wonder if she knows today is Friday?_ "Lorelai?"

"Yes, Luke."

"You do know today's Friday, right?"

She groans, "You're kidding me."

"Nope. You want Lunch?"

She smiles "Sounds great." She walks out of the storage room and I can't help but watch her walk away. She fills out her jeans very well. _Gotta get off this train of thought, Danes._ Shaking my head to clear those thoughts I follow her out of the storage room. Spotting her sitting at the counter, I cross over and kiss her. "So what do you want?"

"You."

"Lorelai…"

"I know, that came out incredibly cheesy sounding but its true. But if I can't have that, than I'll have a chilli cheese-dog and some curly fries."

_How can she eat that stuff? How can she still be alive after years of eating that crap?_

"What?" She asks with suspicion filling her voice.

"What _what_?"

"That look you just gave me…"

"I didn't mean to give you any sort of look, but now that you mention it… how can you eat that crap?"

"Because it's good."

"You do know that there is healthier food that tastes just as good."

She gasps, "Blasphemy!"

"No, it's the truth."  
"How could you say such a thing? Have I taught you nothing?"

I grin at her melodramatics, "I'm serious," before I head back into the kitchen to make her lunch.

I come back out with her lunch to see her talking to Lane. "Hey Lane."

"Hey Luke. I'm sorry I'm late today…"

I cut her off, "It's okay. Listen, can you go into the back and continue unpacking the pickles?"

"Sure." She heads into the back. I turn to Lorelai and place the food in front of her. "My Hero," her voice is high-pitched.

"You're crazy, you know that?"

"Yeah, but you still love me."

"Yeah, that's true."

"So doesn't that make you crazy?"

"Yes, but you love me."

She laughs "It's an endless circle."

"Good Lord; that actually made sense to me."

She laughs again.

"You seem to be happier."

"I am. I was so bummed about Rory not coming home today that I forgot to tell you that it's going to snow today. Hell I even forgot to yell about the coffee. Where is it anyway?"

_Damn it! I should've known better than to think that maybe for once she'd forget the coffee._ "Here." I pour her a cup of coffee and place it on the counter in front of her.

"Thanks… Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you come with me to dinner tonight?"

"Sure."

"That was too easy. Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay… well than I'll meet you here after work."

She looks at me while she eats her lunch and polishes off a piece of blueberry pie and 3 cups of coffee. I can't help but ask "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm just wondering if you've escaped from an insane asylum."

"No, I'm still in Stars Hollow."

"I better get back to work before Michel has a fit and quits." She slides off the stool and head out of the diner, and I find myself watching her walk away once again. All of a sudden memories fill my head; it's as if I travel back in time.

_Lorelai walks in the door and grabs a mug, coming up to the counter I can tell what she's about to ask for, for as long as I've known her she's asked for this, and will probably for the rest of our lives. _

"_Please, Luke. Please, please, please." Can I call it or what?_

"_How many cups have you had this morning" _

"_None." Right…_

"_Plus..." _

"_Five, but yours is better." I knew it. _

"_You have a problem." _

"_Yes, I do." Why do I feed her addiction? I grab her mug and fill it, and pass it back._

"_Junkie." _

"_Angel. You've got wings, baby." _

That memory faded as another one took over.

"_Wow, you look nice. Really nice". _

"_I had a meeting earlier at the bank. They like collars. You look nice, too."_

"_I had a flagellation to go to." _

"_So, what'll you have?" _

"_Coffee, in a vat." _

_Rory orders as well. "I'll have coffee also. And chili fries." _

"_That's quite a refined palate you got there." _

It scares me about how much those two are a like, but then I remember that

Lorelai was the only influence on Rory for a long time and when she wasn't the only influence she was still the strongest.

_Lorelai entered the diner a second time that day, but at an unusual time, for her at least._

" _Hm. God, this has been one hectic, bizarro day for me." _

"_Yeah?" _

"_Yeah. This morning with the being late, and my mother with her existing. Oh, and this father, this father from Chilton, he, uh, drove out to the inn all the way from Hartford just to ask me out." _

"_Really? You going?"_

"_No. He's got a kid in school with Rory, and the whole thing just seemed a little weird."_

"_Oh, good." _

"_Good?" _

"_Yeah, I think it's good that you turned him down." _

"_Okay." _

"_I mean, he's probably old, right?" _

"_Old?" _

"_Yeah. I mean, he's got a kid in high school." _

"_Well, so do I." _

"_Yeah, but you were young when you had Rory. Most people aren't that young. Most people are, uh. . . "_

"_Old." _

"_Yeah." _

"_Like this guy who asked me out." _

"_But you're not going."_

"_No, I'm not going."_

I groan at that memory, Smooth Danes, real smooth.

"Luke?"

"Yes, Lane."

"Everything's unpacked."

"Thanks Lane."

She grabs the coffee pot and serves a customer that came in. Jeez Danes, great way of keeping the customers happy.

"_Where is he?" _

"_Who?" _

"_Jess! Where's Jess, Luke?" _

"_I don't know, I just got back. What's going on? I got here and they weren't here."_

"_Jess!" _

"_Hey, talk to me!" _

"_Jess, answer me right now!" _

"_What's wrong, what happened?" _

"_There was an accident." _

"_What - what accident?" _

"_Jess!" _

"_What accident?" _

"_Jess was driving Rory's car and he crashed it." _

"_What, when?" _

"_What do you mean, when? Tonight, tonight – he crashed it tonight! Jess, dammit!" _

"_What happened? Is anyone hurt? Lorelai!" _

" _Hey, I'm talking to you here." _

"_Where would he be? Where would he go?" _

"_I asked you if anyone was hurt?" _

"_Uh, was anyone hurt? Well, let's see. Uh, Rory's in the emergency room now with a fractured wrist, so yeah, I'd say someone was hurt." _

"_Rory fractured her wrist?" _

"_Yes, she has to wear a cast for two weeks, she's getting x-rays and tests." _

"_What about Jess – is he hurt?" _

"_No, Luke – Jess did the hurting. That little punk nephew of yours almost killed my kid tonight." _

"_Look, I'm sure it was an accident. Accidents happen." _

"_Not with my kid in the car, they don't." _

"_Okay, you just need to calm down." _

"_Why did you do this?" _

"_What are you talking about? Why did I do what?" _

"_Why did you bring him here?" _

"_What?" _

"_If you hadn't brought him here, none of this would've happened." _

"_This is my fault?" _

"_Yes, it is your fault! You told him to come, you let him stay. Everybody hated him, everybody knew he was trouble but you wouldn't listen and you wouldn't send him home and now my daughter is in the hospital!" _

"_You kept pushing them together. You asked her to help him study, you knew she'd never say no. I told you it made me nervous, I told you I didn't like it and I should've stopped it right there. But you thought Rory would be good for Jess, never mind what he'd be for her. That wasn't important at all, was it?" _

"_Of course it was important." _

"_Why didn't you put a stop to it at the first sign of trouble? Why didn't you make him leave?" _

"_He's my nephew. I had an obligation to take him in, I had an obligation to care for him." _

"_You had an obligation to this town and to me and to Rory. Where are you going?" _

"_I have to find out where Jess is." _

"_Well, I'll tell you where he's not – he's not in the emergency room having his arm plastered up!" _

"_Hey, I am sorry about Rory. You know I care more about her than I do myself, but at least you know where Rory is and at least you know that she's okay. Now, I have to find Jess and I have to make sure that he's okay, and if that cuts into your screaming time, well that's just too damn bad!" _

"_Go to hell!" _

"_Right back at ya!" _

God, I was such a jerk. Why did it take me so long to forgive her? I always hurt her,

what am I thinking? How can I ask her to marry me tonight? I'll just hurt her again.

_The diner was busy , the bell above the door jingles let me know that I had yet _

_another customer. I go on taking an order from an older man sitting at the table. _

"…_scrambled, and a…" _

"_Coffee." _

"_Excuse me, I'm talking to another customer."_

"_I. Need. Coffee." She enunciated this as if she were talking to a two year old._

"_You can wait."_

_She gasped. "I can't believe this. I need coffee and you're telling me to wait. The world must be ending. The end is nigh, people." She raised her voice causing other people to look at her._

"_Why don't you sit down and be quiet, you're annoying me."_

_I walked away and started to refill other people's coffees. She followed me as I suspected _

_she would. "What's your birthday?" I didn't expect that, though. I ignored her, but she _

_continued on. "Come on, I would really like to know. So when is it?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I'm curious. So?"_

"_I'm not answering that question."_

"_Aww, come on. I answered your question now answer mine."_

"_Do you want coffee?"_

"_Do I ever!"_

"_Go sit down and I'll think about giving you some coffee."_

"_No fair." She pouted, it's a great pout, but she still pouted. "So, when is your_

_birthday?"_

"_Will you leave me alone if I tell you?"_

"_Yes."_

"_November Fourth."_

_She reached into her purse, and God knows how I didn't notice it before, but she had a _

_Newspaper stuffed into the bag. Pulling it out of the bag and finding a pen too, she _

_flipped open the paper and wrote something down. Tearing the paper, she handed me a _

_scrap of paper. It was the horoscope page. Under Scorpio she wrote "You will meet an _

_annoying woman today; give her coffee and she will go away." She then told me to keep _

_the horoscope and it would bring me luck._

I'm glad that I kept the horoscope, it did bring me luck. I'm also glad she didn't follow

my horoscope.

"_You're the perfect guy." _

"…_It might be the dance."_

All of a sudden these memories came to me faster; holding her when she cried, having

her stand by me when I got angry, the looks we have shared over the year. All the

bantering, all the teasing, all the fighting, all the loving. I remember that the good

moments outweigh the bad ones by so much, and it occurs to me that we have both grown

so much by being together.

"Lane," I call out across the diner.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to run an errand. I'll be back later."

"Alright."

I'm at the bank, waiting until I'm allowed to go to my safety-deposit box. The ring that's been in my family for generations, has been in that

safety-deposit box for a long time waiting for me to find the woman I wanted to share my life with. My cell phone rings, I answer it, even though I hate it

when people talk on cell phones in public places. "Hello."

"Luke. The greatest thing ever has happened. I mean it; it's the best news ever. It's astounding, that's what it is. I just can't believe it."

"Lorelai?"

"No, the man in the moon. Yes it's me. It is I, the goddess of beauty and infinite wisdom."

"A simple yes would do, you know."

"I know, but what's the fun in that?"

I change the subject, "So what's the good news?"

"My parents called telling me that they forgot they had prior plans. We can stay in and watch movies or go out. We're off the hook, baby."

"Okay, what do you wanna do then?"

"Mmm, how about staying in and having a movie night?"

"Okay."

"You bring the food, I bring the movies. What do you say? My house around seven?"

"It's a date." I notice people looking at me, including a woman looking pissed. "I better go."

"Okay, love ya. Bye."

"Love you too. Bye." I hang up, the woman speaks to me. "Mr. Danes?" I nod, "Follow me please."

I stare up at the mansion, I drove forty minutes to get here and now that I am I wonder if I'm making a mistake. Maybe I should skip talking to Lorelai's parents and ask her, and then tell them.

"_Hey Luke, uh, I feel a little weird even mentioning this to you." _

"_What?" _

"_Yesterday I saw you talking to Ava, you know, she's in my booster club?" _

"_Yeah, I know who she is."_

"_Oh, good. Well, good. So anyhow, I saw you guys talking alone and it seemed kind of private, and she mentioned earlier that you didn't make her, you know, gag, so I just figured you guys were making some sort of plans to hang out. And see, the thing is, I just think it would be a little weird if you started dating a Chilton mom. Look, I know I have no right to say anything to you, but it's just, um, if you did date her, well, I'm in the Booster Club with her, which means that I'll hear things, and I don't know, it's just, I'd like to keep that Chilton life separate from my Stars Hollow life, so if there's any way that you could not date her, that would be really great." _

"_Boy, I tell you, you've got nerve." _

"_Okay. Well, I know this is your private business." _

"_It is my private business." _

"_You don't see any validity to my side at all?" _

"_I am a grown man. You cannot tell me who to date." _

"_I'm not telling you who to date, I'm telling you who not to date." _

"_You can't tell me that either." _

"_Look…" _

"_I will date who I like, and if that screws with your plans, then sorry. And if you don't wanna hear things, then don't listen." _

"_But…" _

"_If you don't like it, you can just deal with it." _

"_Okay, I'll just deal with it." _

"_Good." _

"_I just thought that if something was going to affect our friendship in some way that you might care about that, because if the situation was reversed, then I would care, but hey, that's me, and so…go ahead, date her, marry her, make her Mrs. Backwards Baseball Cap, live happily ever after, see if I care." _

"_And by the way, I wasn't asking her out. I was giving her directions for the quickest way back to Hartford. It was very romantic. I said you take a right at Deerfield, and you catch the I-5 and you take it south. Oh man, hot stuff." _

"_That is so typical of you." _

"_What?" _

"_That is not the quickest way back to Hartford. Everybody knows that you take Maine to Cherry to Lynwood and then grab the I-11. Everybody knows that Luke. Everybody, apparently, but you!"_

I grin, and then before I know what I'm doing I ring the bell. In no time at all I'm shown

inside. Richard and Emily are in the living room already. Richard stood up and shook my

hand "Hello, Luke. It's nice seeing you again."

"Hello. It's nice to see both of you again, too."

Emily asks "Would you like something to drink?"

"No, thanks."

Richard gestures for everyone to sit down. Sitting across from them I start to feel nervous. But I start talking. "As you know, Lorelai and I have been seeing each other for a while now, and I would like to propose to her." I notice my hands are shaking. I clasp my hands together, hoping to calm myself down.

Emily gasps as Richard says in his matter-of-factly voice, "Congratulations, Luke."

Richard congratulating me should have calmed me down, but I remained nervous. My voice shook slightly, but I was able to speak. "I would like to have your blessing."

"You have it." We all stand up and Richard shakes my hand. Emily has always been hard to read and this is no exception. I wish she's easier to read, but I have an idea that I wouldn't like what she's thinking. I leave and head back to Stars Hollow.

It's shortly after seven and I'm walking into Lorelai's house. "Hey," I call from the living room.

"Hey." I can hear her upstairs and a loud crashing, followed by an "Ooph."

"You okay?"

"Yeah." A few seconds later she comes bounding down the stairs. We kiss and then unpack the food I brought. "So what are we watching tonight?"

"I thought that since it's going to be Christmas in a couple of weeks we could have a Christmas movie marathon."

"A Christmas movie marathon?" I repeat her words dumbly. This doesn't sound good.

"Yeah. Scrooged; It's a Wonderful Life; and for multiculturalism's sake: Eight Crazy Nights."

We sit down and watch the movies, we watch Scrooged and than Eight Crazy Nights before starting it's a Wonderful Life. About half an hour after the movie starts I look outside and notice it's snowing. I nudge Lorelai and tell her to look outside. She smiles, "Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure."

We get ready and walk outside. We wander around until we're at the gazebo. Lorelai looks at the flakes fluttering by and I reach into my pocket. I pull the box out, "Lorelai." She looks at me and then sees what I'm holding. I speak again. "Lorelai, you make me so happy; happier than I thought was possible. I want to spend my life trying to make you as happy as you've made me. Will you marry me?" I open the box exposing the ring. She stares at the ring. After a while she looks at me, "You do realize this is a _forever_ thing, right?"

"Yes."

"And, you know I'm crazy…"

"I realize that too."

"I'm sorry Luke this is just wow…it's a wow moment. Can you ask me again? I do have an answer."

"Why don't you just give me an answer than?"

"Because this needs to be done properly."

"Fine." I take her into the gazebo, to protect us from the snow which is coming down really hard now. I look out at the town and then turn to her. "Lorelai Gilmore. Will you marry me?"

She's smiling and crying. "Yes, Luke. I will marry you."

The town is dark; the snow and wind are blowing around the gazebo; and I slip the ring on her finger, and we kiss.


	2. January 2006

**A/N: **I'm so glad for all of the reviews. Thanks everybody. As I stated before this is a Christmas gift to Alia. And Thanks goes to Teenie for beta reading it for me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls.

**Summary: **Luke proposed. Each chapter is someone's POV. This is Rory's and it is set in January 2006.

"_Hey, mom." I called out when I entered the house. I dropped my bag on the floor, and _

_ran around looking for her. It felt great to be at home and not have to worry about Machievelli, or Proust, or anything harder to read than Cosmo. "Mom?" _

_She called back to me from the kitchen, "In here." I went into the kitchen, she was drinking coffee, staring off into space. I grab my favorite mug and fill it with some coffee, and I sat down next to her. "Rory?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Luke asked me to marry him. I said yes." She smiles and shows me the ring, all I could do was scream. I jumped up and hugged her. "Oh my god! When did this happen? How did it happen? I need details woman." I grabbed her arm and studied the ring on her third finger on the left hand. "AGH! Why didn't you tell me this happened?" She laughed, "Ow. The next time you want to see the ring, you can just ask instead of, you know, dislocating my shoulder. Last night I had Luke come over to watch some movies and it started snowing." The smile she smiled at the memory gave me hope that there is happiness around, you just need to look for it. "It started to snow and we decided to go for a walk. He asked me, and I was shocked to say the least. I asked him to ask me again so I could give him a proper answer and he did. I said yes." She looked at me, and her smile grew. "I'm getting married!"_

"What about this one?" My mom holds a dress up for me to see. "Mom, I know that it's customary for brides to choose the ugliest dresses they can find for their bridesmaids and maid-of-honors; but seriously that's just wrong."

She hung up the dress that should have been burned a long time ago. Another dress catches my eye; I walk towards it, a meander really, and look at it. "No."

"'No', what?"

"No you're not wearing that dress."

"Why? It's cute."

"Uh, one it's _my_ wedding, and two it's black. Black is the color of death. No one in the wedding party, with the exception of Luke, is wearing death's color at my wedding."

"Fine, but so you know purple also represents death."

_Miss Patty saw my mother looking at a bridal magazine. After my mother told her she hadn't said yes to Max yet, Miss Patty asked: "Have you told Luke?" _

"_Well, no, it just happened last night. Oh Patty, stop it. I'll tell him. It's not that big a deal if he just finds out." _

" _Well, whatever you say." _

" _Well, uh, it just so happens we are on our way over there now to have some breakfast, and I'll tell Luke them." _

"_Be gentle." _

"_Patty, Luke and I are just friends." _

"_Just friends. Yes, yes, I know." _

"_It's true."_

_At this point I cut in on the conversation, "Okay let's go." _

_A group follows us. My mother trying to convince me, and perhaps herself, " Well it is." _

"_I know." _

"_What is with this place? Why will nobody believe me?"_

"_They believe you." _

"_No they don't." _

"_I promise they believe you." _

"_You are pacifying me." _

"_Just a little." _

"_Well, I don't like it." _

"_I'll see if I can stop." _

_We turned and saw that a lot of the townspeople followed us._

"_I can't wait for the movie theater to reopen." _

_We get inside of Luke's and sit down. _

_She stalled. "Hmm. Let's see, what looks good. I'm so unbelievably hungry I'm gonna have to order breakfast and lunch, crazy huh?" _

_I didn't fall for her stalling tactics and said "Mom, go tell him." _

"_I will." _

"_Now." _

"_Why?" _

"_Because in five minutes somebody's about to be pushed through that window." _

"_This is crazy. Why is everybody making such a big deal about this?" _

"_Because everyone knows that Luke has a thing for you." _

"_Luke does not have a thing for me." _

"_Tell him." _

"_Uh, we can barely get through a single conversation without biting each other's heads off." _

" _Tell him." _

"_Everything about me repulses that man. My coffee drinking, my eating habits. Remember when I called him Ranger Bob last week, he hated that!" _

"_Will you get me a muffin when you're up there?" _

I grin as I look through the dresses. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking about the time you told Luke that Max proposed."

"And you're smiling because…"

"I'm not smiling."

"If you had two teeth, you'd look like a happy Spongebob right now."

"A happy Spongebob?"

"Yes, a happy Spongebob."

"Is there any other kind of Spongebob?"

"He cries a lot. Remember?"

"Sorry. I haven't seen it in a while since I've been busy. Apparently you have though."

"I haven't. I just remember he cries a lot."

"Why are we talking about Spongebob Squarepants?"

"Because you refuse to admit why you're smiling when you're thinking about the time I

had to tell Luke that Max proposed."

"I'm smiling because you were so obstinate that day, and everyone saw how worried you

were about telling Luke."

"I wasn't being obstinate."

"You didn't want to tell him because you knew it would hurt him."

"I didn't want to tell him because I was hungry."

"It is possible to order and tell someone that you were proposed to together."

"Why are you thinking about that time?"

"Because it's about time. Everyone knew Luke was for you and still is. Think

about it, Miss. Patty told you to be gentle. "

"Okay. What about this dress?" She held up a red dress.

_My mother was brushing my hair before my big date with Dean. "'Oh, we got new coffee makers.' Ugh! What was I thinking?" _

"_Well, you spent a lot of time picking out those coffee makers." _

"_Oh yeah, I'm Mrs. Coffee." She brushed my hair forcefully _

"_Ow! Okay, I'm still attached to the head." _

"_Okay, sorry. I'm a little worked up." _

"_Mom, it just Luke's ex-girlfriend." _

"_I know. I just hate that I made myself look so stupid in front of…" _

"_Luke?"_

"What?" Her voice brings me back to reality yet again.

"Huh? Sorry. What did you say?"

"You looked at the dress and just went off into your own world."

"I was thinking about Dean's and my third month anniversary. It feels like a million years

ago. Do you remember that night?"

She looks at me blankly, so I remind her. "You met Rachel that day, and while you were

helping me get ready for my date with Dean by brushing my hair you were talking about how Rachel and Luke; how she looked great and how you couldn't think of anything to say except something about new coffeepots. You were so frustrated by your behaviour that you nearly ripped my head off." "I did not." "You did too. Face it, you were jealous of Rachel and you took it out on my hair." She smiles at me, and once again I notice how happy she is. She has always been a happy person… sometimes she'd get upset at something or other, but usually a genuinely happy person. Now there's something there that wasn't there before.

My brain fills with a familiar sound. _It's the sound of laughter, followed by my mother saying "He did it! He did the bit! Luke, do it again. Do it louder for Rory." _

"_Hey, Mom?" _

"_Yeah?" _

"_You sound happy." _

"_I am, kid." _

_I heard Luke's voice in the background. "What?" _

"I know that this is really late, blame my delayed reaction on how happy I am for you and Luke, but it's about time."

_Another memory comes over me. My mother is sitting at a table when I sit down. "Luke is coming over here. I want you to pay very close attention." My mother the queen of all that is baffling didn't explain what I was supposed to pay close attention to._

_I ask "To what?" _

"_Shh." _

_Luke comes to our table. "Coffee?" _

_My mother speaks, "Oh, sure, coffee would be great. Coffee, hon? Yeah, she'll have coffee." _

"_Okay. You want a minute?" _

"_Yes, a minute would be great." _

"_Okay." Luke walks away; it was obvious my mother was nervous but I couldn't see why. _

"_Well?" _

"_What?" _

"_You notice anything?" _

"_Anything?" Anything what? Some people do not know how to clarify things._

"_Anything weird, anything different?" _

"_About Luke?" _

"_Of course about Luke. Did you notice anything different?" _

"_Like what?" _

"_Like a vibe, an attitude. Did he look at me differently?" _

"_Differently than what?" _

"_Differently than he did."_

"_Differently than he did when?" _

"_Before." _

"_Before what?" This is getting insane _

"_Before before. Rory!" _

"_How on earth can you be frustrated with me right now?" _

"_Fine. Come here." The next thing I know she's pushing me outside._

"_What's your damage, Heather?" _

"_I think I'm dating Luke." _

"_What?" This is huge. How did I not see this? _

"_I'm not sure. It's just a possibility. I could be wrong." _

"_But how? When?" _

"_I went with him to his sister's wedding, and it was really nice. We had a really good time. We laughed a lot, and we ate, and then we danced." _

"_Danced? How?" _

"_We pop-locked." _

"_Was it a fast dance, slow dance, group dance?" _

"_It was a slow dance. What is 'group dance?'"_

"_The hustle, the hora." _

"_No hustle, no hora. It was a slow dance -- a waltz. Luke can waltz." _

"_Luke can waltz?!" _

"_Luke can waltz." _

"_Look how you just said, 'Luke can waltz.'" _

"_What? I'm just saying, I'm surprised that Luke can waltz."_

"_That sounded more like, 'I'm surprised I still have my clothes on.'" _

"_Oh, stop." _

"_What else happened?" _

"_Nothing. We spent the evening together. We danced, he walked me home, then he asked me to a movie. All of these things individually do not add up to dating, but together, I don't know. And there was this moment, when he walked me home, where I thought -- I don't know." _

"_Did you say yes?" _

"_When?" _

"_To the movie. Did you say yes?" _

"_Yes." _

"_That sounds like dating to me." _

"_But maybe he didn't mean it as a date thing. Maybe he just needed to get out of the house, and since I'm currently one of the women sitting home, thinking, 'If I could only find a man like Aragorn,' he picked me." _

"_Okay, whoa, this is Luke." _

"_I know." _

"_Our Luke -- the town Luke. We see him every day. He's a part of our lives." _

"_I know." _

"_I mean, everyone will know. They'll know if you're together, they'll know if you're not together." _

"_I know." _

"_You can't just date Luke. When you're with Luke, you are with Luke. And if it doesn't work out, it will be really bad for both of us. I mean, how do you feel about this? Do you want to be dating Luke?" _

"_Okay, we're getting ahead of ourselves here. I don't even know if this is what he's thinking. This could be a totally innocent situation, and then we've done all this what-iffing for nothing. Let's just go back in there and see if anything's weird, okay?" _

"_Okay." _

"_Ok." _I ask her teasingly, _"_Got any music picked out yet? So you can make Luke waltz with you again?"


	3. February 2006

**A/N:** Merry Christmas everybody. As I have mentionned before, this is a gift for Alia. A big, huge thanks goes out to Teenie for beta-ing it for me, for listening to me when I was nervous about it and yelling at me to get at it.

* * *

Richard is getting ready to go out with Lorelai, Rory and Luke for dinner. "Why don't you just apologize so we can put all this ugliness behind us?" I walk towards him, "Apologize for what?" I notice his tie is askew, but I wait for his answer. "Apologize for the way you treated Luke. It's been two months already." Ignoring him, I reach for his tie. It's a Brooks' Brothers tie.

_I walked outside of Richard's room. The night was a disaster, but he was safe and that's all that married. I saw Luke sitting there. "Oh, hello"_

_He looks up at me. "Hi." _

_I motion to the seat next to his. "If you don't mind, I think I need to just –" _

"_Oh sure. Sit, please. How is he?" _

_I toyed with the tie as I tried to answer him. "Oh you know he's - I don't know." _

"_It's a nice tie." _

_All I could say was "It's Brooks Brothers." _

"_Ah." _

"_It was bothering him tonight. I told him not to loosen it. I wanted him to look nice for our guests, so he didn't. And then well...The paramedics took it off him on the way here. I just haven't been able to put it down yet I must sound crazy." _

"_Really?" _

"_Well I turned it into a diner, but I kept all his stuff on the walls, his pictures in the office, even the 'Hardware' sign." _

"_I'm sure he would've appreciated having his life's worked being honored like that." _

"_He would've called me a damn fool." _

"_Oh, well. I don't know what Lorelai's told you about her father, I can certainly imagine, but he's a very good man. He always did the right thing for his family." _

"_That's what she told me." _

"_So what exactly is going on between the two of you?" _

"_Nothing. Really. We're friends, that's it." _

"_You're idiots, the both of you."_

I look at Richard, the tie is neat now. "There. All better now."

"Thank you, Emily." He speaks politely. He wants to say something, I can tell. "You know he's a good man. He owns his own business; he has a good amount of money saved up, he can support himself and Lorelai if, God forbid, something were to happen." He turned and looked at me. "And Luke has always known how to take care of Lorelai and Rory. Look at the time he drove Lorelai to the hospital."

I sigh, "I know, Richard."

And what about Rory's sixteenth birthday party? Do you remember that?"

"Which party?"

"The one at Lorelai's."

"What about it, Richard?"

"He brought ice."

Sookie went into the living room to talk to Lorelai "OK, don't panic."

Lorelai being herself, "Good opening line. What's wrong?"

"We're out of ice."

"How could we be out of ice? We had a ton of ice. It was like a penguin habitat in there."

"_I don't know how it happened, I just know it happened and somehow we have to deal with it." _

"_I will go and get some then." _

_Lorelai walked towards the door. Luke came in just then carrying to bags of ice. " Oh! Oh my God! You're a vision! Sookie, we have ice!" _

_Sookie looked around the corner, "Hallelujah." _

" _How did you know?" _

_Luke spoke. "Well, a good rule of thumb is you can never have too much ice." _

"_Oh, you're the best." _

_This commotion stirred my curiosity and it got the better of me. I get up to see what's happening. I see Lorelai hug this man who's in dire need of a shower and a shave._

_Lorelai was speaking but noticed me quickly. "That's -- Oh, hi, Mom. This is my friend Luke." _

_He spoke to me. "How are you doing?" _

"_Fine, thank you." _

_Luke looked uncomfortable. "Well I'd better get these in the freezer before this melts." _

_Lorelai trying to be funny as always, muttered "Well, not very likely in here." _

"So what? He brought ice. Any buffoon could do that. Do you want _that_ man marrying your only daughter? To be the step-father of your first granddaughter. To be the father of any more grandchildren. Do you really want that?"

The doorbell rang, "Why don't you finish getting ready while I go see who it is." I turned and left the room. Walking down the stairs I see our maid let Rory in. "Rory! What a pleasant surprise. I thought you were meeting your grandfather at a restaurant."

"Hello grandma. Change of plans. I'm going to drive grandpa to the restaurant following mom and Luke. Is he ready?"

"He'll be down in a second. How's school?"

"Fine," her voice gets colder by the second. "Rory—"

"You hurt him, do you know that? You hurt Luke, and you hurt mom." She looks at me, her eyes beseeching mine. "Please, grandma, please just apologize."

"Rory, I don't think that man is right for your mother."

"It doesn't matter whether you think he's right for her, or good enough…does it?"

"No," I admit it out loud for the first time. I didn't even know I'd say this until it came out of my mouth. But I go on. "He slings hash browns for a living, do you honestly think he can afford the lifestyle your mother deserves?"

"Yes."

I gasp; the idea that Rory would say that Luke can afford the lifestyle that her mother deserves is horrifying to say the least. "Rory, how could you say that?" My voice sounds shrill, even to my own ears.

"Because she wants the lifestyle that he can afford. She's never cared about party dresses, or charity events unless it's some small one…like a town rummage sale or a dance marathon. Please…mom was hurt; Luke was hurt. And no matter how you feel bout them being together, you need to apologize to Luke just because it's the right thing to do." I look at my granddaughter and I see that I've also hurt her. I sigh. "Oh, okay." Rory waits inside for Richard as I grab my coat and walk outside, Luke and Lorelai are in his truck. Lorelai turns to Luke and says something; they both step out of the truck and walk towards me. I see their breath in the air, and I realize how cold it is, even with my jacket. I speak quietly, "Hello."

Lorelai stays silent, but Luke speaks: "Hello." His voice is quiet, even; there isn't a trace of warmth to it.

"I'm sorry," I blurt out my apology. They look at me expecting more. "I'm sorry I've been so rude. I just wanted what's best. I thought that Chris would be more suitable…" I falter, unsure of how to apologize. "Please accept my apology. If not for me, than for Rory."

Lorelai's head snaps up, and she narrows her eyes at me. "Rory?"

"Yes, Rory. Your daughter. Unless you know of another Rory."

"I know you meant my daughter, mom. I want to know why you'd drag her name into this."

"I only mentioned her name now. She's been involved for a long time, Lorelai. She's upset because of what's going on."

Lorelai sighs "I know that mom."

"I just came out here to apologize. Neither of you deserved to be treated in the manner I've treated you." I shiver, "I better get inside before I catch my death out here." I turn to go back inside. Lorelai calls out: "Mom…wait."

I turn to them and I speak quietly "Yes?"

"Why don't you come out to dinner with us?"

"I'd like that." I offer them a slight smile. I remember about Rory and Richard, "Where on earth are Rory and Richard?"

"Inside would be my guess, unless they snuck out and made a break for it."

"Very clever." I say dryly. "I'll go get them." Lorelai shakes her head, "No I can do it." She walks into the house, leaving Luke and I all alone. "Luke, I hope you understand that I just wanted what's best for Lorelai".

"I know. I want what's best for her too." He offers me a slight smile that let's me know that things will work themselves out.

Lorelai marches Rory and Richard outside. Luke and Lorelai get into his truck while Rory, Richard and I get into Rory's car. We follow Lorelai and Luke for a while; the next thing I know, we're turning in to the parking lot. Walking in, I don't know if I've ever been to such a place. A woman in her sixties comes up to Luke and hugs him, "Lucas, you know you guys could have seated yourselves."

"The last time I did that, you gave me hell."

She dismisses him with a wave of her hand and turns to Lorelai. She hugs Lorelai as if they've known each other their entire lives. Just like she did with Luke. "Hello, dear. How are the plans coming?"

"They're great, Maisy."

"Let's get you seated. She leads us to a booth in the corner of the room and hands us each a menu. Sniffy's Tavern. _Sniffy's Tavern? _ This woman, _this Maisy_, turns to me "You must be Lorelai's mother. I'm Maisy. And if I can find Buddy, you'd be able to meet him too…" She says distractedly, looking around the room. "Buddy." She yells across the room. She turns back to Richard and me. She shakes Richard's hand, and then mine. We introduce ourselves. A man comes over, and says hello to us. He too greets Luke and Lorelai as if he's known them their entire lives. It's disconcerting seeing two people at home in an environment that is not your own; especially when you know that one can do just as well in your environment. We start talking and it's apparent that this is Rory's first time here as well. "You guys want some wine?"

"Will you give me hell if I ask for a beer?" Luke asks.

"Yes."

"Wine would be great then." Maisy and Buddy left then, and we look at Luke and Lorelai expectantly. Rory spoke up, "So this is Luke's _Luke's._"

"Yeah, babe. It is." Lorelai smiles at Rory.

I speak directly to Luke, "You come here often then, Luke."

"Yes. Maisy and my mother knew each other in school.They've helped my family out after my mother died, and when I wanted to open a diner, Buddy helped me out - showing me how to do basically everything."

"That's nice," and I mean this. It is nice. Lorelai's mouth hangs agape; I can't help but admonish her, "Lorelai, what's wrong?"

"Wha--" She shakes her head, "Nothing's wrong, mom."

"Fine." I decide to let it go.

"No, mom. What were you going to say?"

"I was going to say that someone could fit a cello into your mouth, and I was going to ask you why that was, Lorelai." I snap back. We stare at each other. I sigh, this is not going well. Fortunately the waitress comes with our food at this moment. It looks and smells absolutely delicious. Lorelai apologizes, and for the second time this evening we try to start fresh; this is a record, even for us. "Why don't we call a truce?"

"That would be nice." We eat, and as Luke and Richard discuss business. Lorelai, Rory and I talk about the wedding.

Walking out of Sniffy's Tavern, I watch Lorelai and Luke up ahead of the rest of us. They're holding hands and talking. She breaks apart and makes a snowball, and throws it at Luke. He retaliates. And I realize at that moment how happy my daughter truly is.


	4. March 2006

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or anything to do with Gilmore Girls. Well I do own the first two seasons on dvd and an awesome shirt, but that's an entirely different story. The rest belongs to (let's say it all together) The WB, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions, AS-P, etc.

**A/N:** Remember me? sorry it took so long, shrugs Writers block is the world's biggest bitch. Well my world at any rate. Sorry it's so short. I hope you enjoy.

**Chris**

"Hey, you should come and visit for a couple of days during spring break."

Rory bit her lip nervously, "I can't."

"Why? Does it have to do something with Logan?"

"No dad! It has nothing to do with Logan." She said in a snappy tone.

"Well then what's the problem? I'm sure your mom will be okay with you visiting me for a couple of days, and you can see GG, and we'll be able to really catch up."

"I can't. I already have plans with mom." What was Rory not saying? I know she tried not to mention Lor to meever since the vow renewal I haven't heard much of the happenings in Lorelai's life. I guess my face must have shown my confusion and anger because Rory grabbed my arm and pulled me over to a bench, sitting down she turns to wards me. "Luke and mom are getting married. I'm helping out with the wedding plans."

"Your mom's getting married? Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Honestly?"

"No, lie to me. Yes, honestly."

"I was afraid of you breaking up my mom and Luke."

She waited for a few seconds while I processed this information, "Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Please stay away from them. They're so happy."

I laugh it off, "Come on, kiddo."

"Dad, I'm serious. The last time you spoke to mom, she and Luke broke up. They're at a good place now."

"Rory. Neither she, nor you, can hold me responsible for something that happened between her and Luke last year."

She drains the last of her coffee, "look I better get going. I'm late and I promised Marty I'd help him out with some studying." She sounds upset as she gets up and starts gathering her things.

"Aw, Rory, don't go…"

"I'm not upset, I really need to go help Marty."

I get up, and I give Rory a hug and kiss. "Okay, I'll call you later." We part ways and I start walking back to my car. I wonder if Lorelai knows what she's getting into. Luke isn't the most stable person.

_Men were on the field. A younger one, with longish hair spoke: _

" _You got it, you got the next one. Don't worry about it." _

_I didn't know who's who, so I leaned over and asked my daughter which guy is the one to_

_kill " So which is your Dean?" _

_She pointed out the floppy-haired guy, "That's him over there." _

_The pitcher spoke: "Ok, we've got two outs." _

_Rory then told me that that was Luke. _

"_Luke's the diner guy?"_

"_Yes. We eat there practically every day." _

_Luke informed the other players and the crowd that this was the third player_

_Dean mocked Luke. "I'd send your boys a little farther into the field Luke." _

"_Why? Will they have a better view of you whiffing?"_

" _You know, the only way I'm not hitting it, is if you don't have the strength to get it over the plate." _

" _The truth of the matter is that you can't pitch…" he pointed at Luke, " and you can't _

_hit…" he pointed at Dean. "So this'll be a terrific match up." _

"_Knock it off Kirk." _

" _A historic lack of action." _

" _Don't you have anything better to do with your Saturdays?" _

" _What can I say, I'm addicted to comedy." He started speaking to us at that time. "Half _

_an hour they been playing and it's tied zero - zero." He raised his voice "Hey if you ever _

_take this show on the road I got a name for you, zero and zero. Dean Zero and Luke Zero_

_- get it?" _

" _Doesn't even resemble clever."_

" _I'm dumbing it down for you Alfalfa." _

_This was getting ridiculous, so I asked "How long do these games last?"_

" _Till they get tired. And then they say the first team to get a run wins."_

" _Yeah, it's real professional down there. Hey Luke, does your husband play softball _

_too?" _

_Apparently Luke had enough too "Alright that's it." He started for the bleachers _

"_Um...I'm getting a page. I've gotta go." Kirk then jumped from the bleachers and_

_started to run._

At this point, I find myself standing in front of my car but I don't know how long I've

been standing there. I find my keys and get into my car quickly. I start driving and I

think of Lorelai as I drive. The sun is setting on this mild March day; I flip the visor down to block the sun from blinding me as I make my way to Stars Hollow. and now I'm on my way to see Lorelai. I remember a time we're teenagers making plans for our future. _"Hey, guess what I decided – I'm not gonna go to college." "Are you serious?"_

"_I'm taking a year and I'm going to Europe. I'm gonna backpack, train it, sleep on a _

_bench, see the world." _

" _And you've told Straub and Francine about your big plans, I'm sure."_

"_Ah, it doesn't matter." _

"_Mmhmm." _

"_I'm outta here the second that diploma's in my hand." _

"_Sounds good." _

"_You're coming with me." _

"_Oh, I am?" _

"_Yup." _

"_I'm sleeping on a bench? Okay, how does that picture look to you, 'cause to _

_me it looks like a big no." _

"_Fine, you we get a room for, and then I'll just sleep on the bench _

_outside." _

"_Much better arrangement." _

"_So you'll go?" _

"_Christopher, you're supposed to go to college. I'm supposed to go to college. _

_Then you're supposed to join your dad's firm where you'll get a corner office and big _

_stick to shove up your butt." _

"_Change of plans."_

"_You can't just change the plans. The plans came over on the Mayflower."_

"_Come on, Lor. Let's get out of here, let's get away from this place." _

"_Let's take Myra and just bolt. Leave a note on the dining room table. 'Dear Richard _

_and Emily, I don't belong here, I'm going somewhere else, I'll call you when I get there. _

_Love, Lorelai.' How does that sound?" _

"_Well, the word 'whoopee' comes to mind."_

"_So, then, it's a plan."_

"_It's a plan." _

Before long I reach Stars Hollow, I turn up her street and instead of pulling into her

driveway I park across the street. I see Lorelai standing outside, studying a wooden

arch, but she doesn't notice meshe's too preoccupied by the arch. I spend some time

trying to work up my courage, and as I turn to undo my seatbelt and step outside I see

Luke comes up behind Lorelai. She turns and smiles at Luke. That smile should be for

me.

_The bandleader spoke: "At this time, if you're in love, I invite you to join Emily and _

_Richard on the dance floor."_

_Lorelai turned to Luke, "You wanna dance?"_

"_No, thanks."_

"_Please? I promise I will dance just as spazzy as you _

_will."_

" _I do not dance spazzy."_

" _Then I will be the only spaz on the floor. Please?"_

" _I do not dance spazzy."_

_Lorelai smiled, "Thank you."_

_They got up and went onto the dance floor._

I realize that she's made her choice- he's won. I'm happy for her, though. I start my car and as I drive off I can't help but wonder what might have been.


	5. April 2006

**A/N:** Yes, I'm back again. This was so much easier to write than Chris' chapter. A big thanks to Teenie for beta-reading. I hope you enjoy.

Kirk

I like to think of Luke as my best friend, of course following Lulu. Just as I hope he thinks of me as his best friend, other than Lorelai naturally. Although he beat me up a few times in our youth, I can't help but feel that he did it out of fondness for me. Everything he's done for me has helped me.

_The diner is nearly dark. I was the last customer._

_Luke spoke to me: "Finish up, Kirk. I'm closing up early."_

"_You're going to see Lorelai tonight, aren't you?"_

"_Actually no, she's working. I'm going to see her Sunday night."_

"_That sounds nice. You guys probably spend a lot of time together."_

"_Yes, we do."_

"_And you probably sleep over at each other's houses, too."_

_Luke came over to my table "Cookies are on the house, Kirk. Just go, _

_okay?"_

"_You know, Lulu's my first real girlfriend. I had an imaginary _

_girlfriend for a while when I was young, but she left me."_

"_Well, that happens."_

_Luke picks up the chair opposite me to put it up on the table._

"_I wish Lulu and I could have what you and Lorelai have."_

"_Oh, you can have that, Kirk. You will have that. In fact, why don't _

_you leave, and go have it right now?"_

"_You know, I live with my mother."_

_Luke muttered to himself, but I didn't hear him_

_Luke put the chair back on the floor and sat on it._

"_My mother is allergic to Lulu. The minute Lulu comes in the room, my _

_mother will cough and choke and turn red. Her throat closes up, everything _

_gets puffy. Lulu's tried everything. She changed her soap, her perfume, _

_shampoo, cream rinse, deodorant. She's actually kind of a mess right now. _

_But nothing seems to work."_

"_Kirk"_

"_Obviously I can't have Mother choking three times a week, so I _

_considered constructing a separate entrance to my room, so that Lulu won't _

_actually have to walk through the house, but that's going to cost about _

_forty thousand dollars, 'cause I'd have to break through a bearing wall, and"_

"_Kirk, stop! This is ridiculous. You're a grown man. You have got to _

_change your living situation."_

"_My mother won't move out. I've asked"_

"_I'm not talking about your mother. I'm talking about you."_

"_Me?"_

"_Yes, you. Get a life. Get some independence. Get out of there."_

"_But"_

"_You want to have a real relationship with Lulu?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then grow up. Be a man."_

"_I'm not sure I understand what you're saying to me."_

_Luke stood up. "Well, Kirk, I have given you the Lincoln logs, and you _

_have to build the cabin." He shut off the light. "Lock the door behind you."_

_Luke went upstairs and left me to my thoughts. I called up to him, "You're not talking about a real cabin, are you? 'Cause if a new entrance is going to cost forty grand, then a cabin has got to be more."_

_He shouted down to me, "Good night, Kirk!"_

I remember this as I make my way to the diner. I'm worried about Luke, I don't think he has a best man, and he needs one. The wedding is fast approaching and I think Luke needs to make his choice, and I think I'm his man. I walk through the town center.

_I don't remember much of this night, but I've pieced bits and pieces together from what people have told me._

"_Eggs. Gotta get the eggs." I nearly ran into a couple._

"_Whoa." _

"_Whoa, buddy." _

"_Eggs." I turned and an elderly woman scared me. "Aaah!"_

"_Aaah!" It seems that she ran away. _

"_Aaah!" I fell, and then looked up to see Luke standing before me. "Flower show's tomorrow. Flower show's tomorrow, and I can't find the last twelve eggs." I started crying, "I let Taylor down. He's like a father to me. I think he is my father." "He's not your father." "No, my father's my father, which means Taylor's my tailor. I wonder how much he charges to hem pants." "He's not your tailor." "I let him down! I let Taylor down. I let the whole town down. He won't like me anymore." A bag of eggs fell before me, I looked up at Luke. "What's this?" "It's the last twelve eggs." "The last" _

"_You picked some screwy places to hide them. Don't do that again."_

"_The last twelve?" _

"_Tell Taylor you found them. Be the hero." He walked away. All I could do was profess _

_my love for him I climbed to my feet, " Thank you. Thank you!" I started shouting after_

_Luke. "I love you, Luke Danes! I love you!" _

_Luke muttered to himself, but he was too far away for me to hear. _

"_I love you! I love Luke Danes! Love, love!"_

It occurs to me that Luke is always muttering to himself. I walk into the diner, Luke's

standing behind the counter going through the receipts, "Luke just the man I want to see."

"What do you want Kirk?"

"It's April."

"Very astute observation."

"You proposed to Lorelai in December."

"What's your point?"

"You need a best man, I think I'm the man for you. After all we've known each other

since we were in school, and we've helped each other out a lot."

"Kirk"

"Luke, I can even supply a list of references if you want. I don't expect to be paid or

anything, but you need a best man."

_I was the only customer; Luke had chased away everyone else. Luke was behind the counter. "Oh, my God, I love this stuff I think is meatloaf." Luke turned around and stared at me. "Sorry."_

_Lorelai's mother entered the diner. She stood by the door. _

"_Hello, Luke."_

_Luke froze up, his back to Emily._

" _When you get a moment, I'd like to have a word with you."_

" _I'm busy right now."_

" _That's fine. I'll just wait here until things die down." She sat down at a stool at the counter. Luke ignores her and made some coffee. She opened _

_the menu. "You have a wide selection here. What is mud pie?"_

_I answered her; it never occurred to me that anyone wouldn't know the awesomeness of mud pie. "Oh, that's awesome. It's chocolate pie with Oreo cookie crust, and sometimes you can get Luke to put gummy worms in it, like worms in the mud, so, you can imagine."_

"_Well, you've painted a wonderful picture." She turned to Luke "Your _

_coffeemaker seems to be full now."_

_He slammed the filter into the machine; I hoped he wasn't angry with me. "Coffee, Kirk?"_

"_Oh, no. I can't drink coffee. It makes my lungs hurt." Luke poured me _

_a cup, anyway. "Thanks."_

_Mrs. Gilmore spoke to me. "Would you mind excusing us?"_

" _Oh, um, okay." I got up and took my plate outside._

"Kirk!" Luke is yelling at me, I realize that I hadn't heard Luke for

the past few minutes. "Sorry, what?"

"I have my best man, it's Jess. I asked him a while ago."

"Oh, okay."

He looks at me, and then says brusquely, "Thanks. You want a sandwich or something?"

"A ham-on-rye would be nice."


	6. May 2006

I park my piece-of-crap car across the street from the diner and wonder how it didn't die between Philadelphia and here. I see Luke walking towards the diner; I get out of the car and cross the street.

"Jess. What are you doing here?"

"Hey Jess, how are you doing? It's nice to see you." I reply sarcastically.

"You know what I mean," his dejected tone is at work again, "I just didn't know you were coming."

"Yeah well I'll make sure to bring a feather next time." By this time some people are watching us with amused looks on their faces and others looked worried- probably wondering if I'm back to torture them.

_A fall night, I was sitting on the back porch. Lorelai came out and started speaking: "Let me guess, you don't want to be here?"_

"_Doesn't matter."_

"_I mean, here in Stars Hollow."_

"_Well geez, Ms. Gilmore, why would anyone not want to be here in Stars Hollow? That just sounds plum crazy."_

"_Ugh, Jess, let me give you a little advice. The whole 'my parents don't get me' thing, I've been there."_

"_You have, huh?"_

"_Yes, I have. I've also done the 'chip on my shoulder' bit. Ooh, and the surly, sarcastic, 'the world can bite my ass' bit, and let me tell you, I mastered them all, in heels, yet. And everything you're feeling might be totally justified, maybe you are getting screwed. But Luke is a great guy. He's very special, and he really wants to take care of you and make things right for you. You're incredibly lucky to have him. If you give this situation half a chance, you might be surprised at how good it can be, how much you like living here, and how comfortable it feels to have someone like Luke you can really depend on."_

"_What are you sleeping with him or something?"_

" _Excuse me?"_

"_I don't know. The whole starry eyed 'you're so much better off, just give it a chance' speech. You're either really naïve, or you're getting some._

"_Ugh. There have been very few moments in my life where I have actually wished I had one of those enormous cream pies you can just smash in someone's face, but this is definitely one of them."_

"_Well, now, that's not very neighborly."_

"_Hey, you know what, this is my house, and I choose how I get talked to in it, ha ha."_

"_You know, you don't know anything about me, or my life, or my mom, or Luke, so why don't you Doctor Laura someone else."_

"_I'm going inside, stay out of my fridge."_

"Where's your stuff?"

I shrug "I travel lightly." I wonder how he forgot I was coming.

"Ya gotta be kidding me," he groans. "The wedding is in two days."

"Geez, relax, will you? I'm staying at Liz and TJ's. My stuff is still in my car."

"Well… okay then." Luke looks relaxed and I attribute it to Lorelai.

My guys are all together once again. This doesn't happen often, I can't help but smile and talk excitedly to TJ. What do I get in return? A grunt. The poor guy looks miserable, and when I look at Luke and Jess, they both look miserable as well. Probably due to the presence of one Emily Gilmore.

"_You should've seen it Liz, he put up with my mother's insinuations and outright insults all night long."_

"_Aww, it couldn't have been that bad."_

"_She asked him if he wanted beer."_

"_That was nice of her."_

"_She says beer is idiot juice."_

"_Oh poor guy. Still though, it couldn't have been that bad. "_

"_Diners that serve road-kill."_

I look at Lorelai's mother. "So Liz," am I mistaken or does her voice drip with contempt? "What do you do?" 

"She designs jewelry, mom." Lorelai speaks before I can even open my mouth to answer.

"Thank you, Lorelai. Perhaps we should let Luke's sister answer next time. So you design jewelry?"

"Yes, I design and sell jewelry"

"Where?"

"I sell it on the medieval fair circuit."

"Oh." Wow, was that 'oh' loaded or what? Poor Luke, he has his hands full with his

future in-laws, but he's crazy about Lorelai, they must see that, right? I turn back to TJ

and Jess. We've got a while to go.

The church looks beautiful, the people are standing and it's my turn to walk down the aisle.

One foot in front of the other….

_Lorelai walked into the diner; Luke looked up "She's not here yet."_

"_All right. You'll have to entertain me until she arrives. OK, Burger Boy, dance."_

"_Will you marry me?"_

"_What?"_

"_Just looking for something to shut you up."_

"_You better be nice to me or I'm not inviting you to Rory Gilmore's birthday celebration this Saturday night."_

"_You don't have to ask me, you know."_

"_I know. But I would like you to come."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_OK, I'll see."_

" _7:00. Don't be late."_

One step, a glance at the yellow daisies, and a sideways glance at my father.

"_Yeah, they were lucky. I guess if you can find that one person, you know, who's willing to put up with all your crap, and doesn't want to change you or dress you or you know, make you eat French food, then marriage can be all right. But that's only if you find that person."_

"_Yeah, if you find that person."_

All I can think is that dreams can come true.

_Luke kissed me "Goodbye crazy lady." Bending down, "Goodbye Sid and Nancy."_

"_Leopold and Loeb."_

"_What?"_

"_I changed my mind, don't tell Rory."_

"_Decaf."_

"_Never."_

"_They'll both have two heads."_

"_More to love."_

I reach the altar, and look at Luke standing there next to me. You know that corny butterflies in stomach feeling people keep talking about? Not so corny. I'm marrying my best friend. For better or for worse and it's gonna be a whole lot of 'for better' my friends.


End file.
